ghostbustersfandomcom-20200222-history
User talk:Spagette
Welcome to Ghostbusters Wiki! I'd like to Welcome you to the Ghostbusters Wiki! Thanks for your contributions. I suggest if you have not yet, to read the Introduction page, which is created to help out new editors like yourself learn to ropes, and what is and is not allowed here. Please leave a message on my talk page if I can help with anything! -Devilmanozzy Ok, research really helps I think one basic thing anyone should understand in order to edit here is the search bar at the top right hand side. Terror dogs (Type of Creatures) was a already started article. (Actually it was started back in 2008.) The pic you uploaded I have no idea where that is from. On Vigo article you added "He has had some pretty funny lines in his painting form!"... why?! How does that help anyone? Encyclopedia Articles are about research and facts taken from source materials. Not about stating opinions. That is for blogs and social network sites. Bad start indeed. This serves as a warning to READ the Introduction page and to realize we take this wiki seriously. Devilmanozzy (Talk Page) 01:43, March 13, 2012 (UTC) Some Feedback on Your Recent Edits Spagette, I am one of the administrators on this wiki and your recent edits warrant me giving you some feedback and suggestions to help improve your future edits. 1) Please do not rename an article. For new and veteran users alike, when a user thinks an article should be renamed, protocol dictates the user go to the article's Talk Page first. Propose the name change, why you want to be renamed, and state some evidence from canon sources (the movies, animated series, comics - along with timestamps or page numbers). When at least two of the administrators are in agreement with a user's proposal, one of them will rename the article. In today's case, you renamed the Trap article to Muon Ghost Trap without making a proposal in the Talk Page. Another administrator appears to have reverted your rename. 2) I've noticed several spelling errors in your edits. I advise when you edit an article, you click on the Source tab and edit in that mode instead of visual. Source mode has an auto spell checker and anything not recognized will be underlined in red. Then you can right click over the word and look over the list of suggestions and select the correct one. 3) In the Proton Pack and Egon articles, I've noticed you've repeated information that is already in the article. Please read them over a bit more carefully in the future. 4) You added an image to the Slimer/Animated article. I undid it because, this was an image from a movie. Here, we usually keep franchises in separate articles. The Slimer/Animated article covers content from The Real Ghostbusters and Extreme Ghostbusters. The Slimer article covers content from the movies, The Video Game, and some secondary canon content such as Sanctum of Slime and the IDW Comics. Since you are new here, I also advise you look over the Rules section at the top of each page. Placing the cursor over it will lead to lists of policies and guidelines that must be followed here. If you have any questions and comments, simply reply to this topic here and I and/or other administrators will reply. Mrmichaelt 05:43, March 28, 2012 (UTC)